otakucentralrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maki
Maki is a Moderator. While he originally migrated here to observe the infrastructure, he eventually made it his home, taking responsibility over several districts. Appearance /*a short description of their appearance*/ Personality Maki likes to walk the streets at night to observe the various goings-on in the city. Since he is such an inconspicuous and unassuming person, people rarely seem to notice him. Although he's usually fine with that, he'll occasionally make a scene to make sure people don't forget about him. History Maki has traveled from place to place, staying until its inevitable decline and then moving on. For some reason he's always granted a position of power in his new homes. As far as his personal life goes, he lives in an apartment with his family and teaches mathematics at a local school. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities Absolute Geometry is an ability that, when active, slowly converts the world around him into Non-Euclidean space. This allows him to perform several feats not possible within the bounds of normal space-time. 'Ability' Due to the nature of Non-Euclidean space, most if not all physical based abilites either do not work properly, or are trivially easy to overcome within the range of his ability. Lovecraftian Geometry - Objects that enter or are created from Non-Euclidean space take forms completely impossible to replicate in normal 3-dimensional space, so much so that the human mind is not fully equipped to comprehend the complete unnaturality of what it is seeing. Those who do not have a deep understanding of the geometry involved may be driven mad trying to comprehend the nature of its existance. Four Vector - Another interesting feature of Non-Euclidean Space, Minowski Space in particular, is the existance of 4-vectors. Within the range of his ability, Maki is able to move along vectors that do not share physical space with normal Euclidean space. When moving along one of these vectors, Maki is for all intents and purposes invisible and intangiable. No physical means to locate him are possible, however the opposite is also true. If a person with too low an intelligence rating enters a 4-vector, they may become lost in another plane of existance, unable to return. Playfair's Topography - Due to the special properties of hyperbolic space, objects that would normally move in a straight line, such as light or projectiles may move along a hyperbolic plane instead of a standard 2 dimensional plane. Objects in motion may veer off in unexpected directions if one is not extremely familiar with travel within non-euclidean space. Manifold Kinematics - Through an application of kinematics regarding the cosmology of minowski space, movement through proper time can be calculated as a 3-dimensional field. Using this knowledge and careful observation, a limited window of future events may be observed. This grants a sort of precognition to the user, however, this window to the future does not account for unexpected, unseen, or unaccountable events. 'Weapon' Maki carries around with him a CRKT Tanto style folding knife for everyday use. He also has a Beretta Px4 Storm handgun in 9mm in a lockbox at home, along with a small collection of various collectors knives. Relationships Quotes "If you think you're confused now, just wait till I really get going." Trivia Category:Moderators Category:Characters